


Regrets

by JayceCarter



Series: Kinktober 2017 [16]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Blindfolds, Consent, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober 2017, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 03:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12356946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayceCarter/pseuds/JayceCarter
Summary: Honest Dan has to take Amelia back to her father, but after her close call in Covenant, there are things she doesn't want to put off anymore. Even if he knows he should turn her down, he can't resist.





	Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 14: sensory deprivation
> 
> Okay, so, yeah. Another cheating day. lol. I WANTED TO WRITE FLUFF. So here, fluffy smut. It has a blindfold and that counts, right? RIGHT? Yes, it does. 
> 
> This will have a chapter 2 I'm pretty sure. They're too freakin' cute not to show 'em getting busy.

 

“Don’t look at me.” Amelia used a stick to shift the logs of the fire.

 

“Sorry.” Dan dropped his gaze.

 

The girl didn’t need any more reasons to be skittish. Being held captive by the nutjobs in Covenant entitled her to all the paranoia she wanted. He shouldn’t have been staring at her anyway. While the girl was pretty, after everything she’d been through, she was off limits.

 

He just needed to get her back to Old Man Stockton safe and sound, then hightail it away.

 

Maybe he should have asked Nate to stay on. The vault dweller had a soft-spot for those in need, and the dirt streaked girl sitting across from Dan was someone in need.

 

But, Nate also had a blood-thirsty streak a mile wide. Beneath his easy smile and charm, a monster lurked. He and that ghoul he kept with him planned to deal with the rest of the town, which left Dan on his own.

 

Getting Amelia back wasn’t the problem, he just didn’t think she’d be comfortable with a man she didn’t know, alone, for a trip which would take them two days at full speed, and she wasn’t moving full speed.

 

Amelia sighed, then tossed the stick into the fire. “Sorry. I shouldn’t snap at you.”

 

“Don’t worry about it. You’ve had a rough while. No one would blame you for being strung tight.”

 

She laughed, thin and high pitched, just a hair from hysterics. “You know the funny thing? I know. I’ve known for a while. Dad isn’t as good as he thinks about keeping it from me.”

 

Dan lifted his gaze this time. “Know what?”

 

“They weren’t wrong. I am a synth Had my memory wiped, the whole course of railroad safety, but I know. Dad has a journal he keeps in his room, and he wrote in it about me, about how I was the closest thing he had to his daughter.” She leaned forward, arms on her elbows, staring into the fire. “Does that change anything for you? You want to hand me back over now that you know?”

 

He mirrored her stance, shaking his head. “No. Doesn’t much matter to me how a person is born or made. Doesn’t change who or what they are. Hell, those people in Covenant worked so hard, hurt so many people, and they still couldn’t figure out how to tell a synth from a human, so who am I do have an opinion on the matter?”

 

“It’s that simple, huh?”

 

He shrugged. “I think life is really simple till people try to make it complicated.”

 

Amelia slid from her spot, crawling into her sleeping bag, back to him. She remained quiet for so long, the snap of the fire the only sound, Dan thought she’d had fallen asleep.

 

“If it’s so simple, and I’m really just a girl to you, would you sleep with me?”

 

He choked, the question surprising him enough that coordinating spit management and breathing at the same time proved too difficult. He slammed his palm against his chest to try and get his lungs working again. By the time he spoke, his voice was still panicked. “That’s not really a good idea, not after what you’ve been through, not to mention your Dad might skin me alive-“

 

She didn’t roll over, didn’t face him, just cut him off. “-I didn’t ask you to do it. I just asked if you would sleep with me. Knowing I’m a synth, knowing it all, would you still choose to sleep with a synth?”

 

He swallowed this time, to avoid another choking fit. “Yeah. Yeah, I would.”

 

She huffed out a sound, and whether it was pleased or not, he couldn’t tell. She said nothing else, so he put out the fire, checked the defenses, and settled in for the night.

 

But, damn, after a question like that sleep wasn’t going to come easily.

 

#

 

Dan came to in the early hours of the morning, when the sun had started to light up the sky, but didn’t actually show.

 

It wasn’t the sun’s appearance that woke him, though. No, it was the thin body of Amelia straddling him that did it.

 

Her knees rested on the ground on either side of his hips, her hands on his chest, her lips against his.

 

He released a groan he couldn’t help before he set his hands on her shoulders and moved her away from his lips. “Wait.”

 

“Why? You said you’d sleep with a synth.”

 

He shuddered, trying to keep his mind working, despite his blood pooling somewhere that didn’t help him with decision making. “Yeah, I would. But you’re not just a synth, Amelia. You’re a girl who just spent the last few weeks going through hell. Now isn’t the best time to be making decisions like this.”

 

She sat up, and while it gave him some distance, it caused her groin to press against his, and there was no way she couldn’t feel his reaction. “You’re right, I did spend the last few weeks in hell. I spent that time with people who saw me as a thing to experiment on, as something not even alive. You know what I kept thinking about when I was trapped? About all the things I didn’t do. All the things I was too afraid of doing. I spend so much of my life, or what I remember of my life, hiding, always terrified. If you hadn’t of showed up, I would have died without experiencing so many things.”

 

“So I’ll take you brahmin tipping. It doesn’t mean you need to do, well-“ he nodded down at where she sat on him “-this.”

 

“Tell me you don’t want me. I’ll go back to my own sleeping bag and won’t say another word about it. Tell me you aren’t interested in this, and I won’t push.”

 

He opened his mouth, but damn, he’d picked his name for a reason. Even when it hurt, he was honest. “I can’t say that. You’re pretty, of course, but that doesn’t mean I think this is a good idea.”

 

Amelia reached up to push her hair from her face, the action pulling her shirt tight across her chest, yet another reminder he didn’t need about how tempting the young woman was. “Please? I almost died without ever having kissed someone, without anything. I could die tomorrow. The institute could find me, recall me, or other fanatics could get me. I’m tired of living in fear.”

 

He moved his hands to her thighs, realizing they were naked. She only wore her shirt and nothing else, as if she’d planned a quick screw. “You make it damn hard for a man to be a gentleman, you know that?”

 

“So you’re not turning me down?”

 

“Even I’m not strong enough for that. But, Amelia, you decide this is a bad idea, I expect you to tell me. We clear?”

 

She nodded, a smile pulling at her lips until she noticed his gaze on her. Then the smile drifted away.

 

Dan reached up to cup her cheeks. “What’s wrong?”

 

“I don’t want you looking at me.”

 

He frowned. “Shy?”

 

“No. When I was in that cell, with those people, they were always looking at me. Always staring at me. I just, I don’t like that.” She sighed, tearing her gaze away. That sadness? It tore at him.

 

He twisted, the action causing his erection to push up against her and drag a soft gasp from her lips. He ignored it as he rummaged inside his pack. There. A pillow case.

 

Dan folded the pillow case before draping it across his eyes and lifting his head to tie it behind him. It wouldn’t work well for a hostage, but for a willing participant? It worked fine. “Better?”

 

Her fingers brushed over the fabric, then across his cheeks, over his lips. “If you can’t see, how will we. . .”

 

He captured her finger between his lips, careful to keep his teeth away. He’d never been interested in rough play, in any sort of pain with sex, neither giving not receiving. When she pulled the finger away, he smiled. “Trust me, I am very attentive. I’ll make do.”

 

Amelia’s hands moved down to his shirt, sliding it up. He had to sit up to help her pull it off, though the reward when her lips pressed against his naked shoulder was more than worth the effort. Her lips were chapped, one of the many left-over signs of her imprisonment. She traced her fingers over the muscles of his chest, thumbs dragging over his flat nipples, pulling more of those groans from him.

 

“Can I roll us over, Amelia? I’ve done this all before, but you? I want you to see what you’ve been missing.”

 

She hesitated. Good, he wanted her to think about it, to consider it. Finally, she shifted, as if she’d nodded. Then added on, “Yeah. That’s okay.”

 

Dan wrapped an arm around her waist, his other hand planted on the ground, before her twisted them both. It left her beneath him, her legs still spread around his hips.

 

While he couldn’t help the disappointment that he couldn’t see her, because he knew she’d be a sigh, all flushed and soft, a thrill ran through him at being blindfolded. He’d get to discover with his hands, with his lips, his tongue. He’d never done that, never gotten to root out a girl’s sweet spots by touch alone. It was like some wonderful treasure hunt.

 

Dan leaned in, taking her lips in a real kiss. Her first real kiss, if she’d been telling the truth. He didn’t rush it, didn’t try to slide his tongue past her lips. He only teased her, coaxed her, let her take what she wanted, offered it all to her.

 

He braced his weight on his knees and one elbow, his other hand stroking her side in reassurance.

 

She pulled back, gasping. Poor girl had forgotten to breathe. If that didn’t stroke a man’s ego, he didn’t know what did.

 

“More?”

 

“Yes. More. Please, Dan.” His name came out a plea on her lips, like a prayer.

 

She wanted more? He’d give her anything.

 

He moved his lips to the corner of her jaw, offering kisses to her throat, his tongue lavishing attention, tasting where her pulse beat against him, speeding. Delicious.

 

When his lips reached the bottom of her shirt, she took the initiative. She arched her back, chest bumping against his.

 

Her arm smacked his chin. “Sorry!”

 

He chuckled as he pulled backward, giving her room to finish getting her shirt off. “So I guess a striptease is out of the question?”

 

“What good would it be for you? You’re blindfolded.”

 

He used a hand to brush his fingers down her sternum, between her breasts, to check if she’d gotten the item off. The bare skin told him she had. “I happen to have a very good imagination.”

 

“Oh yeah?”

 

He pressed his lips to her collarbone, tongue tracing it to the center of her chest. “Yes. Perhaps, sometime, I’ll let you in on all the things it has already come up with for you.”

 

She sucked in a breath when his fingers slid along the bottom curve of her breast. She didn’t have large breasts, much like the rest of her, rather thin, but he didn’t care. That soft skin? The way her chest moved with each breath? Perfect.

 

He pressed a kiss to the slope of her breast before he paused. “Can I?”

 

She shuddered. “Yes. Anything. Stop asking.”

 

He chuckled. “I won’t stop asking. You’re new to this, and I’ll keep checking in. Get used to it.” Before she could argue again, he continued a line of kisses over her breast, until her nipple brushed his lips. He slid his tongue along it before capturing it between his lips.

 

Her fingers threaded through his hair, gripping him to her, a gasp on her lips.

 

Oh, that was a lovely sound. He wished he could see her face, flushed and lost to the sensation. Maybe another time. He used his hand to toy with her other breast, dragging his fingers over the peak.

 

Her back arched up, pushing her chest toward him, so he tightened his finger into a soft pinch. Her breathing quickened, fingers tightening in his hair. “More, Dan. I need something. Something. . . more.”

 

A soft pop sounded as he pulled off her breast. “Sure thing, lovely. I’m going to keep kissing lower. Do you want that?”

 

“Yes. Oh, god, yes.”

 

He tilted his head to drag his tongue along the bottom curve of her breast. He continued, down over her ribs, to her navel, then kissed each hipbone. Beside her left, he found a small raised bump. “Mole?”

 

She laughed when his tongue rubbed over the spot. “You can’t even see, how did you find that?”

 

“I told you. I’m attentive.” He pressed a kiss before moved down, between her thighs, his shoulders forcing her legs to spread wider.

 

She shivered when his breath spilled over her, the feeling traveling into his hands from where they sat at the junction of her crotch and legs.

 

“You okay?”

 

“Just glad you’re blindfolded.”

 

He laughed, then trailed kisses up the inside of her thigh. When he reached her cunt, he pressed one gentle kiss to the top of her slit. Afterward, he kissed down her folds, keeping them soft, keeping anything from being too direct. It wouldn’t do to overwhelm her.

 

Her legs fell open, his sign to keep going. He let his tongue dart out, tracing her folds, tasting her wetness.

 

A broken whine fell from her lips.

 

He brought his thumbs in to spread her open for him. He wouldn’t finger her, not yet. She was moving fast, and perhaps it wasn’t wise to even do this, but somehow actually penetrating her seemed too far.

 

His tongue slid up her cunt, not pressing in, until he reached the top. There, he brushed over her clit.

 

Her back went straight, like the touch was shocking.

 

“How are you doing, lovely?”

 

Her hand threaded back through his hair and pressed him forward, his lips grinding against her clit from the sudden move.

 

He took the hint, however. He toyed with her clit with his lips, tongue darting out to add pressure. Her hips lifted against him, desperate for more, to capture whatever feeling was crawling through her system.

 

He understood though, in some strange way. She'd almost died. She'd almost accepted she would die. This moment? Lost in nothing but the feeling tearing her apart, it was freeing. It was a moment of being alive after she'd been so sure she was dead.

 

Dan had played with her long enough. He didn’t care for tormenting people.

 

So he latched his lips around her clit to suck, rolling it with his tongue.

 

She came on a soft gasp. Not screaming, not loud, just a gasp and a shudder. Her cunt twitched and tightened around nothing, his thumbs still against her folds.

 

He pulled back when she tugged on his hair, obeying the silent request.

 

She didn’t release his hair, though, pulling him up her body instead.

 

He didn’t kiss her, didn’t make that sort of assumption. He still had her juices on his lips, on his tongue, and he had no idea if she'd want that.

 

Amelia guided his lips to hers anyway, offering a gentle kiss and twisting leg around his hip.

 

He moved her leg off, firm but careful. “Not yet, Amelia. I want you to be sure, and after what you went through, this is no time to make decisions. If, after you have time to settle back in, you want to? Well, we can talk about it then.”

 

Her fingers grasped the knot at the back of the blindfold, untying it before pulling the fabric away. “Thank you.”

 

Dan opened his eyes, able to finally look at her and yes, that flush on her skin hadn’t gone away. It drew him in to kiss at one cheek, then the other.

 

Damn, he really hoped she’d come back to him, because he really wanted to see where else this could lead.

 


End file.
